


Плохие девочки, хорошие мальчики

by Astarte511



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Missing Scene, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte511/pseuds/Astarte511
Summary: Лили – хорошая девочка, Джеймс – плохой мальчик. Так говорят все, но что об этом думают они сами?История о том, как люди открываются с неожиданной стороны.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	Плохие девочки, хорошие мальчики

**Author's Note:**

> А еще это история о том, что Сириус Блэк не пьет алкоголь, Ремус Люпин не любит шоколад, а Питеру Петтигрю наконец что-то перепало :)

Уже за полночь, где-то недалеко наверняка шныряет Филч, выискивая новую жертву, но мне откровенно плевать. Думаю, сам Мерлин не смог бы меня остановить, если дело касается святого — набитой всевозможными сладостями сумки, которая легко, явно ничего не подозревая, ударяется о мое левое бедро и которую совсем скоро я собираюсь с удовольствием выпотрошить.

Раньше для ночных вылазок мы с парнями брали Карту и мантию, но сейчас я уже мать-его-семикурсник — гордый выпускник самого охренительного и бесстрашного факультета Хогварста, так что пора забить на такие мелочи, как страх и совесть, окончательно.

Знаю-знаю, я феерически крут! Это аксиома, которую не опровергает ни то, что Карту полтора часа назад забрал Сириус для поиска укромного местечка на ночь, ни то, что мантия у Рема, который недавно отправился в больничное крыло, чтобы скрасить одиночество Мэри Макдональд: эта девчонка в первую же неделю учебы умудрилась сломать ногу, просто спускаясь по лестнице в Большой зал!

В гриффиндорской гостиной, и к Трелони не ходи, сейчас творится полный беспредел: громкая музыка и жаркие танцы, дикий смех и нелепые разговоры. Пьяные девочки слишком доступны, а пьяные мальчики слишком пьяны, чтобы это понимать. Не то чтобы мы часто закатывали гулянки (ага, с нашим-то деканом!), но это лето принесло всему миру крайне хреновые вести: разгорается самая настоящая война. Если до этого люди с опаской открывали «Пророк» в ожидании очередной смерти с «подозрительными обстоятельствами», но еще не до конца верили в наихудшее, то теперь магическое сообщество в настоящем паническом ужасе, и трясет его похлеще, чем во время поездки в Ночном рыцаре.

В августе произошла серия убийств министерских чиновников и магловских семей по всей Британии, ответственность за которые взяла на себя шайка чистокровных ублюдков во главе с закомплексованным отмороженным психом. Эти трагедии коснулись каждого, ведь уже никто не мог точно сказать, что он в безопасности и вдруг не окажется следующим в списке жертв. Самое поганое, что среди убитых есть близкие родственники многих хогвартских студентов, поэтому, хотя учеба только началась, у всех уже порядком сдают нервы. Сегодняшняя вечеринка — неплохой шанс хоть на время отвлечься и отдохнуть на выходных.

Настроение весь вечер у меня первоклассное, даже несмотря на то, что Эванс быстро смылась еще в начале веселья. Когда Сириус и Рем ушли по своим делам, а Пит с какой-то девчонкой начали _слишком_ _громко_ напоминать о своем присутствии, я решил немного прогуляться. Для полного счастья мне явно чего-то не хватало. Чего-то очень сладкого и очень _шоколадного_. Вообще-то, это прерогатива девчонок — быть сладкоежками: скупать всевозможные товары в «Сладком королевстве» и делать в комнате многочисленные заначки, слезно жаловаться подружкам на фигуру и потом заедать стресс порцией воздушного зефира, ночью под покрывалом грызть очередную шоколадку, а утром хвастаться героической силой воли. Конечно я всего этого не делаю, лишь регулярно совершаю тайные прогулки на кухню, где — спасибо добродушным эльфам-домовикам! — запасаюсь сладкой провизией. Тайные, потому что спорт и сладости — вещи, мягко говоря, несовместимые, особенно в бешеных дозах, а я — капитан _лучшей_ квиддичной сборной Хогварста. Поэтому я скорее сдохну, чем позволю кому-нибудь в этом засомневаться, а свои дополнительные круги на поле потом обязательно отлетаю.

Десятиминутный визит в подземелья — и вот средство, как сделать этот и так прекрасный вечер идеальным лежит в перекинутой через плечо сумке. В блаженстве зажмуриваю глаза. Нужно поскорее вернуться в спальню, чтобы наконец-то получить очередную дозу невероятного кайфа, сравнимого разве что с оргазмом и полетами на метле. Сегодня ночь без приключений, но, как ни странно, это только радует. Завернув за очередной угол коридора на седьмом этаже, я не сразу замечаю девушку, развалившуюся на широком подоконнике.

— Эванс? — здороваюсь заинтересованно. Вот и нашлась пропажа, хотя я и думал, что она мирно посапывает в своей комнате, просунув между ног огромное мягкое безвкусное сердце, которое я подарил ей на День святого Валентина на четвертом курсе.

— Поттер? — в тон отвечает она и вновь утыкается в свою книгу, словно я только что испарился.

Ничего необычного. В коридоре никого, кроме нас, поэтому начинать любимую игру «Поттер vs Эванс» не имеет смысла. Почти никогда мы не ведем наши «светские беседы» наедине, не считая того случая, когда я на пятом курсе оказался с Эванс в пустом классе. Но и это «почти» можно поставить под сомнение, потому что пообщались мы с ней без слов, _невербально_ : я прижал ее к стене и поцеловал взасос, а она двинула мне коленом в пах и гордо удалилась.

Самое правильное (проверенное на многолетнем опыте) решение — спокойно пройти мимо. Мне нравится привлекать внимание Эванс, заставлять смотреть на меня, говорить со мной, спорить, нравится бесцеремонно врываться в ее жизнь и никогда не давать передохнуть. При этом вокруг нас всегда заинтересованная толпа: возгласы, смех, удивление, умиление… Чужие эмоции придают мне сил, разжигают внутри дикий огонь, и это крышесносное чувство, потому что в такие моменты для меня нет _ничего_ невозможного. Даже «отстань, наглый козел» воспринимается не особо болезненно, ведь у меня все равно есть они — моя толпа. Рем называет меня «эмоциональным маньяком», и, наверное, это правда. Я в центре внимания, а кажется — в центре самой Вселенной!

Только в этот раз что-то идет не так — я не ухожу.

— Ли-и-или, — говорю уже серьезно и с нажимом. Мгновение — и я сижу на подоконнике напротив Эванс. Сумка прижата к окну, одна нога спущена вниз и нервно рисует носком незатейливые узоры, а голова почему-то идет кругом.

Наверное, Эванс не понимает, какого черта мне от нее надо, потому что она едва заметно вздрагивает, но взгляда на меня таки не поднимает. Меня немного бесит такое пренебрежительное отношение. Настолько «немного», что я еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не поджечь дурацкую книгу прямо в руках Эванс, но все же милосердно жалею ее прекрасные ручки.

Не знаю, почему я вдруг решил завести с ней не совсем привычный разговор при совсем непривычных обстоятельствах, но мне как никогда в жизни необходимо услышать хоть _какой-нибудь_ ответ. Секунды ползут мучительно медленно, а в груди постепенно завязывается тугой узел, который мешает нормально дышать. Неясно, что это за херня, но мне реально не по себе.

— Ли-и-или…

Выходит совсем уж жалобно, поэтому у меня возникает острое желание как можно быстрее найти Сириуса и заслуженно получить от него по морде. Наверное, если бы Годрик Гриффиндор был жив, он бы меня точно проклял и с позором выгнал с факультета. А все из-за какой-то Эванс, которая упорно делает вид, что меня не замечает. Главное, вокруг же — никого, ни единого свидетеля моего приближающегося провала, но чуть ли не впервые меня волнует мнение и внимание именно самой Эванс. И только ее.

Не то чтобы Эванс меня постоянно игнорировала, вернее сказать — она еще _ни разу_ не проигнорировала ни единый мой выпад, но в этот момент, когда я сижу напротив нее в абсолютно _безлюдном_ коридоре, меня стремительно накрывает непонятный страх, в котором даже самому себе признаться — все равно что вывесить огромный баннер «Поттер — Сопливус: усовершенствованная версия» на стадионе во время Чемпионата мира по квиддичу.

Мне кажется, словно во мне начинает пробуждаться давно спящий вулкан, а сам я потихоньку превращаюсь в сплошной оголенный нерв. Еще несколько мгновений — и уже наверняка смогу переплюнуть по истеричности саму Миртл, но героически продолжаю терпеть эту мучительную паузу, гипнотизируя Эванс взглядом. Когда Эванс наконец снисходит до того, чтобы посмотреть на меня, я неожиданно дергаюсь, а она, кажется, очень довольная моей реакцией, протягивает:

— Дже-е-еймс…

И очень вызывающе улыбается.

У меня от этой улыбки аж мурашки по коже, а еще вдруг становится очень жарко. Знаю, звучит чертовски по-девчачьи, но мне нравится. А главное — ко мне резко возвращается привычное спокойствие.

— _Хорошие_ девочки не сидят после отбоя в пустом коридоре…

Этот наш, по словам Рема, «исключительно высокоинтеллектуальный флирт» стал уже доброй хогварсткой традицией. Сириус же считает, что любая моя встреча с Эванс — это всегда очередная битва за что-то. За что именно — ни я, ни, как мне кажется, сама Эванс за долгие семь лет пока не поняли. Но мы настолько к этому привыкли, что иногда создавалось впечатление, будто это наш единственный смысл в жизни. И мой, и ее. _Общий_. А это делает людей намного ближе, чем слащавые и тошнотные фразы о великой любви.

— Ну и что же я, по-твоему, здесь делаю? — спрашивает она с любопытством, откладывая ненавистную (для меня) книгу и обхватывая руками свои голые и чертовски сексуальные колени. Колени, которые нагло со мной заигрывают, выглядывая из-под небрежно разрезанных дырок на абсолютно дурацкой черной ткани под названием «штаны». Ненавижу штаны.

Под моим оценивающим взглядом Эванс ничуть не смущается, а наоборот, немного расставляет ноги, что заставляет меня довольно ухмыльнуться.

— Нет, я же говорю — _хорошие_ , а ты, Лили, до безобразия _плохая_ девочка.

Лицо Эванс очень забавно вытягивается, и я готовлюсь в очередной раз выслушать ее любимые аргументы на тему «Поттер — идиот номер один Хогвартса». За время учебы она так напрактиковалась в этом деле, что случайно могла бы забыть, как говорить «здравствуйте» или «спасибо», но никак не «придурками не рождаются, Поттер, но ты, вижу, очень показательное исключение». Я даже могу забиться на сотню галлеонов, что сейчас, когда все студенты-выпускники ломают голову над темой будущей дипломной работы, Эванс, если бы ей позволили, точно выбрала бы что-то типа «Поттер: становление и развитие чистейшего зла в магическом мире». Или «Джеймс Поттер как главный источник хаоса в Хогвартсе». Или, на худой конец, «Особенности негативного влияния Джеймса Поттера на нервную систему Лили Эванс». И защитилась бы на «отлично», не сомневайтесь!

Мысленно перебирая всевозможные контраргументы и выстраивая, признаюсь, хоть и откровенно слабую, но все-таки неизменную защитную линию в духе «твоя повышенная возбудимость в моем присутствии не может не радовать» или «признай, наконец, своего бога, Эванс!», я не замечаю, как негодующий взгляд Эванс вдруг становится неимоверно хитрым, и она дерзко прищуривает глаза. А вот это о-о-очень интересно!

— Доказательства, или через несколько секунд ты навсегда распрощаешься со своей буйной шевелюрой, — для подтверждения серьезности намерений она нацеливает палочку на мою голову. Ну что сказать: красотка! Прибавляют ей воинственности ее волосы, которые в свете горящего факела выглядят до безумия рыжими и опасными. Рискнешь дотронуться — наверняка обожжешься.

Бесспорно, реакция у меня получше, чем у Эванс, но моя палочка лежит глубоко в кармане джинсов, а значит, есть вполне реальный шанс остаться лысым. Если бы у меня не было, что сказать, конечно.

Так уж повелось, что я всегда говорю то, что думаю, и более того — всегда отвечаю за свои слова. Даже когда мы в кабинете Макгонагалл для очередного выяснения обстоятельств «вопиющего злодеяния», «бессовестного мародерства» или просто «наглого нарушения правил и дисциплины», я в большей степени помалкиваю, строя из себя юную деву. Сириус же — моя полная противоположность. Он, хоть и с охренительно дерзким, ничуть не раскаивающимся взглядом, виртуозно использует свой гениальный ораторский талант. Талант, который, по мнению Эванс, давно должен быть занесен в разряд высшей темной магии и против которого жизненно необходимо изобрести мощное защитное заклинание. В одиночку против нашего декана нам не выжить, но поскольку мы с Сириусом всегда творим любую херню вместе, мое искренне невинное лицо и его убедительный и воздействующий на людей, словно гипноз, голос не дают нам вылететь из школы вот уже седьмой год.

Эванс однозначно далеко до мастерства Макгонагалл, которая может заставить страдать одним лишь строгим взглядом, поэтому угрожающе прищуренные зеленые глаза, напротив, меня только забавляют. К тому же мне определенно есть, что ответить.

— Лили, — улыбаюсь, понимая, как мне все больше нравится произносить это имя, — может, тебе и удалось запудрить мозги всем студентам и преподавателям Хогвартса, но только не мне. Репутация — штука полезная, но иногда коварная. Твой показной образ непогрешимой старосты-заучки очень удобен, но у меня на обман чутье. Особенно на обман Лили Эванс.

Кажется, я себе слишком многое позволил, но Эванс, к моему удивлению, опускает палочку, а уголки ее губ странно дергаются.

— Интересно, что бы подумала Макгонагалл, узнав, что это ты в Рождество на третьем курсе зажгла _ту самую_ хлопушку, которая вместо конфетти выстрелила каким-то мерзким разноцветным болотом и заляпала с ног до головы всех присутствовавших в гостиной. На нее ж не действовало ни Эванеско, ни любое другое заклинание! Три дня мы отмывались, как могли, а другие факультеты ржали потом еще не одну неделю. Хорошо еще, что в замке тогда было немного народу. Чертовы слизеринцы так вообще предложили сменить символ Гриффиндора на _попугая_! Самое несправедливое, что отработку, конечно же, влепили мне и Сириусу, потому что в дикой суматохе, которая творилась в тот вечер в нашей башне, никто не заметил главного зачинщика — тебя.

— Надо же, — Эванс оценивающе приподнимает брови, — прямо Поттер-соколиный-глаз. Можешь смело отправлять благодарную открытку мастеру, у которого ты заказывал свои дурацкие очки.

Никогда не сдается — за это я ее и обожаю.

— Хлопушку я купила в «Зонко», но решила немного ее изменить. По идее, на нас должны были посыпаться разноцветные снежинки, но заклинание сработало неправильно, потому что такой провал я явно не планировала… — она весело хихикает, а затем виновато добавляет: — Я бы призналась, но за два дня до этого ты безнаказанно испортил мою очень важную домашнюю работу по трансфигурации, а Блэк подкинул нам с девчонками в сумки летучих мышей, после чего мы задолбались распутывать волосы. Алисе так вообще пришлось почти полностью их остричь!

— Какая злопамятная.

— Всего лишь справедливая.

— Но если у тебя в запасе была хоть капля совести и ты все же провела ту ночь, рыдая, что так цинично подставила двух абсолютно невинных, но чертовски благородных джентльменов, то не переживай: именно в тот злополучный вечер я понял, — тут я резко наклоняюсь к Эванс, — что ты мне очень даже нравишься.

Она забавно округляет глаза и изумленно, словно это только-только до нее дошло, говорит:

— Ты меня не выдал…

— Конечно не выдал, но стал наблюдать. И Лили Эванс мне открылась совершенно с иной стороны.

Губы Эванс находятся на катастрофически малом расстоянии от моих, но я героически (а в моем случае по-другому не бывает) преодолеваю дикое желание ее поцеловать и откидываюсь назад к стене.

Я еще не закончил.

— А на четвертом курсе ты в одиночку ходила в Запретный лес для сбора _суперредких_ растений для очередного _суперзелья_ , которое варила в _супертайном_ заброшенном кабинете на восьмом этаже возле _супернезаметного_ гобелена с Варнавой Вздрюченным. Главное, даже Соп… Снейп ни сном ни духом. Ты что, решила заняться подпольной продажей запрещенных зелий для «Ядов и отрав Шайверетча» в Лютном?

— Очень остроумно, — она закатывает глаза и громко смеется, а затем как-то уж очень загадочно добавляет: — Дополнительная практика никому не помешает.

— Ну да, именно этим ты и занималась ночью в запретной секции библиотеки. Крайне рискованно, особенно без вспомогательных средств.

— Я готовилась к С.О.В, очень боялась завалить Защиту от Темных искусств. Мне казалось, что в стандартном учебнике ничтожно мало информации, а раньше любую дополнительную литературу я брала у Северуса. Разрешение мне не дали, поэтому пришлось решиться на эту безумную и, несомненно, очень глупую затею… Да я даже толком не оглянулась вокруг и чуть не умерла со страха, когда вдруг услышала мяуканье проклятой кошки! Еле успела выбежать и наплела Филчу про дежурство и подозрительные фигуры, которые только-только покинули библиотеку...

— Надо же, еще и врунишка, — говорю с укором, но восхищенная улыбка явно выдает мои настоящие мысли.

— Крайние меры, — Эванс совершенно очаровательно заправляет за ухо волосы, отчего я чувствую острую потребность срочно стиснуть кого-нибудь в объятиях. Например, ту же самую Эванс. Но рано еще.

— В волшебном мире, — спокойно продолжает она,— таким, как я, нужно из кожи вон лезть, чтоб завоевать место под солнцем... Только не надо мне сейчас занудных лекций на тему «что ты такое говоришь?», «кровь не имеет значения», «все равны». Да, «все животные равны, но некоторые равнее других»*. Я не дура.

Я и не думаю, что Эванс дура. Как бы ни хотелось жить в идеальном мире, реальность игнорировать очень опасно. Главное — для меня вся эта чистокровная муть не имеет никакого значения, и она это прекрасно знает.

— А вообще, — Эванс подозрительно прищуривается, — откуда такая осведомленность о моих делах?

— Чистая наблюдательность.

— А как же вспомогательные средства?

Подловила, зараза!

— И они тоже.

— Раз уж ты бесцеремонно практикуешь их на своей однокурснице, может, поделишься?

— Может, и поделюсь… Когда-нибудь.

Эванс корчит недовольную мину, но глаза горят так, словно она мысленно перебирает всевозможные хитрые и страшные способы, чтобы выведать у меня эту информацию. Моя фантазия настолько разыгрывается, что перед глазами разворачивается ужасающая сцена, где я с обнаженным торсом полностью привязан к креслу, а Эванс сидит на мне и водит по голой коже пушистым пером. Я отчаянно пытаюсь вырваться, в горле застревает немой крик после Силенцио, а Эванс, хищно улыбаясь, спускается пером все ниже и ниже…

Встряхиваю головой, отгоняя наваждение. Хоть я до скрежета зубов ненавижу щекотку, все это меня не по-детски возбуждает. Приходится даже закинуть вторую ногу на подоконник и свести колени, потому что будь я проклят, если пару секунд назад Эванс нагло не пялилась мне между ног. Там много интересного, не спорю, но лучше ей не провоцировать меня еще больше.

— Эванс… — стараюсь вновь сосредоточиться на нашем разговоре.

— Снова Эванс? А мне показалось, ты наконец-таки выучил мое имя… — она в притворном недовольстве надувает щеки.

От привычек избавиться порой непросто.

— Ли-и-или, — тут же исправляюсь. Прозвучало уж слишком интимно, и я радуюсь, чувствуя, как вздрагивает ее нога. — Я знаю о тебе очень много, плохая девочка. Ты обожаешь квиддич и яро болеешь за меня на каждом матче, хотя после финального свистка всегда уходишь первой, а потом корчишь из себя жертву Конфундуса: типа этот вид спорта только для тупых, а тебя затащили на стадион под страхом смерти. Зачем выделываться?

— А чтобы у одной лохматой звезды квиддича и так запредельно раздутое эго внезапно не разрослось до межгалактических масштабов. Спасаю мир!

— Мне приятно, что ты придаешь моей скромной персоне такую исключительную важность…

Губы растягиваются в лукавой улыбке, а рука молниеносно тянется к волосам.

— Еще одно подобное движение, и я претворю в жизнь свою первоначальную угрозу.

— Сама доброта. Наверное, такой же доброй ты была и сегодня, когда из кожи вон лезла, чтобы запретить вечеринку. Брось, Лили, не так часто бывает начало последнего учебного года.

— А перед этим было начало предпоследнего, а до этого предпредпоследнего…

— Всем нужно отвлечься и хотя бы на одну ночь охладить почти вскипевшие от недавних событий мозги. Тебе в том числе. Я уверен, ты и сама не прочь отдохнуть, вот и бесишься. В жизни не поверю, что сидеть здесь с какой-то книженцией интереснее, чем веселиться с нами. Но дело в репутации, да? Или в привычке?

Наверняка Эванс дико хочется ответить что-нибудь гадкое, но она лишь молчит, признавая мою правоту. Так бы сразу.

— Так что, подводя итоги, мы с тобой — идеальная пара, — сажусь боком и хватаю ее ладони. — _Плохому_ мальчику — _плохая_ девочка.

И переплетаю наши пальцы.

— Звучит, конечно, красиво, но в реальности такие пары быстро распадаются... — она скептически качает головой и выдергивает свои ладони.

Настроение резко падает, и я вдруг вообще жалею, что решил остаться.

— К сожалению, ты ошибся. _Плохие_ мальчики не жуют шоколадный кекс, мечтательно закатывая глаза и совершенно по-дурацки улыбаясь…

Эванс говорит это настолько неожиданно, что я сначала даже не знаю, как реагировать. Наверное, у меня сейчас абсолютно охреневшее лицо.

— Конспиратор из тебя, Поттер, так себе. Не только ты знаешь чужие секреты. Думаешь, я не в курсе, куда ты ходил на ночь глядя? — она кидает долгий взгляд на мою полную сумку. — Если человек любит сладости, он по определению не может быть плохим: эндорфины!

Молчу, судорожно соображая, о чем это она. Эванс смотрит на меня, как на тупого, потому что, по правде, я и чувствую себя тупым.

— Это гормоны счастья, — наконец поясняет, и я вспоминаю, что слышал что-то подобное от Пита, когда он рассказывал, как летом курил какую-то магловскую хрень. — Оба слова тебе должны быть знакомы, особенно первое. Чего-чего, а гормонов у тебя, как слез у плаксы Миртл, еще и разбрасываешься ими на невинных людей…

Наверняка намекает на себя. Ну-ну, невинных…

— Счастливые люди — хорошие.

Интересное заявление.

— Может тогда нахер всю эту Защиту от Темных искусств, дуэльные курсы, аврорскую военную подготовку? Закупаем тонны сладостей, насильно заталкиваем их в глотки всем ублюдкам, у которых лютые комплексы насчет крови — и дело в шляпе, война выиграна!

— А что, неплохая идея. Я с тобой буду в шоколадном отряде, Мэри и Джейн — в зефирном, а Блэк… Блэк возглавит какое-нибудь бюро по нейтрализации последствий передозировки сладким, потому что на него иногда глянешь — и во рту будто собирается горечь всего мира… Под красивой оберткой и все такое…

Эванс замолкает, словно обдумывает что-то, и даже не подозревает, насколько она попала в яблочко насчет Сириуса. Иногда (точнее, всего два раза в жизни) даже мне, оптимисту до мозга костей, было охренеть как не по себе от одного лишь его взгляда: после побега из дому, и после принятия Регулусом метки…

Резкий задорный хохот Эванс звучит для меня спасительной мелодией от этих мрачных мыслей. Я смотрю на нее, не в силах скрыть восхищение — такая она сейчас красивая!

— Кстати, о глотках… Я знаю, что все те многочисленные шоколадные лягушки и сахарные перья, лакричные палочки и канареечные помадки... Словом, все, что попадалось мне на глаза именно в тот момент, когда я готова была продать душу за порцию сладкого, — от тебя. Понятия не имею, как ты это делал, но спасибо. Я оценила.

— Знал бы, что твою душу, оказывается, так легко заполучить, предложил бы тебе очень выгодную сделку… Кстати, угощайся, — широко ухмыляясь, открываю сумку и сую ее в руки Эванс.

— Нет, спасибо, сейчас я точно не готова… А вообще, Поттер, говоришь, что я выделываюсь, а сам не лучше. Весь такой из себя крутой плохой парень с одной извилиной. Подумаешь, всего-навсего спас человека, которого не просто терпеть не можешь, а готов прибить при первой встрече.

— Ничего ты не знаешь. Я не его спас, а себя и парней.

— Это не отменяет того, что он сейчас жив. И что-то мне подсказывает, ты бы поступил точно также при любых других обстоятельствах.

Эти слова заставляют меня задуматься. А действительно, кинулся ли б я спасать напрочь поехавшего Сопливуса, если б это не Сириус «добродушно» подсказал ему проведать оборотня в полнолуние и если б этим оборотнем оказался не Рем? Хрен его знает. А хотя… Драккл его дери, да стопудово б кинулся, но потом бы отмудохал его по высшему разряду! За то, что собирался сдохнуть у меня на глазах. Он себе спокойно истечет кровью, а я, значит, до конца жизни должен мучиться гребанным чувством вины? Лучше я сам сдохну, чем дам этой Сопле отравлять мое существование даже после своей жалкой кончины. Но Эванс об этом знать не обязательно. Никому.

— И мозг у тебя в наличии, — Эванс продолжает свой неожиданный марафон милосердия. — Я не шучу. Ведь несмотря на катастрофическую неусидчивость за книгами и абсолютно наплевательское отношение к учебным правилам и дисциплине, ты умудряешься быть одним из лучших на курсе. Да, я завидую.

Ничего себе ночь открытый и откровений! Интересно, в конце разговора она шарахнет в меня Обливиэйтом или нет? Вопрос на миллион.

— Значит, ты опровергла то, что я злой и тупой, но ни капли не сомневаешься в моей крутости?

Эванс закатывает глаза, но выглядит довольной. Мое же удовольствие даже измерить невозможно.

— И капитан ты очень хороший, этого не заметит только слепой. Твоя самоотдача… восхищает.

А вот это слышать от Эванс уже вообще дико! У меня, наверное, глюки. Точно.

— Эв… Лили, после твоих слов срочно нужно напиться, а то у меня разрыв шаблона.

— Да ну, кому ты рассказываешь, ты ж почти никогда не пьешь что-то крепче сливочного. Я помню, как однажды ты орал на Фабиана за то, что он ужасно летал на тренировке. Он оправдывался, что всю ночь праздновал свой день рождения, но ты от этого, кажется, только еще больше озверел!.. Потом даже строго-настрого, под страхом смерти, запретил пить всей команде. Так что квиддич и алкоголь?..

Возразить мне нечего. Я действительно не балуюсь спиртным: чтобы творить херню, алкоголь мне не нужен. К тому же она права насчет квиддича — чувство победы для меня намного важнее сомнительного удовольствия. Сириус, кстати, тоже почти не пьет. Говорит, это очень плохо влияет на потенцию. Рем употребляет только после полнолуния, считая, что алкоголь — только для лохов, к которым он себя в это время и причисляет. У Пита же всегда есть огромная заначка, но тратит он ее в большей мере на девчонок, надеясь, что ему наконец что-то перепадет. Сегодня мы можем дружно порадоваться за пацана!

— В твоем случае, — продолжает Эванс, — только шоколад. _Шоколадный мальчик_.

Из ее уст это звучит охренительно пошло. Или мне это только кажется?

Но я готов подыграть, поэтому говорю:

— Шоколадный мальчик: попробуешь на вкус — потеряешь голову. Рискнешь?

Мне и самому смешно, но все-таки правда в этом есть. Сириус постоянно издевается, что скоро у меня вместо крови по венам потечет шоколад, и я превращусь в огромного шоколадного оленя. Я не обижаюсь, ведь он обещает подарить меня Эванс, а перспектива побывать у нее во рту, пусть и такая извращенная, греет душу. Я конченый придурок, а может, по словам Рема, просто непонятый романтик. Ему, кстати, неплохо бы тоже полюбить сладкое и тем самым хоть немного уменьшить свои «полнолунные проблемы», но он — точно родом с Луны! — не переваривает его с самого детства. Рем был бы не Ремом, если бы вдруг упростил себе жизнь и перестал мужественно терпеть. Его максимум — терпеть и иногда напиваться. Единственный, кто меня понимает — это Пит, но с ним делиться сладостями — себе дороже. Засранец съест все подчистую еще и добавки попросит. Я не жадный, но дружба дружбой, а шоколадку и самому хочется.

Ну вот, сладкое... С этой Эванс я и забыл о главной цели моей ночной прогулки. Удивительно, как она шикарно умеет отвлекать даже от такой исключительно важной вещи и перенаправлять все внимание на себя. Я говорил, что никому — хоть самому Мерлину! — со мной в этом случае не справиться, но, видимо, на Эванс это каким-то чудом не распространяется…

Сидеть на подоконнике становится неудобно, поэтому я встаю, разминая затекшую ногу. Эванс вдруг тоже подскакивает и подходит ко мне вплотную. Задирает голову — в нос ударяет дурманящий запах ее волос. В глазах — нетерпеливое ожидание, на губах — неприкрытое бесстыдство. Я смотрю на нее, не в силах пошевелиться, и в который раз не могу поверить, что все это реально. Кажется, я чувствую, как воздух между нами начинает вибрировать.

Эванс медленно и нахально проводит языком по верхней губе, и я едва сдерживаю стон. Еще чуть-чуть, и у меня окончательно поедет крыша. Хочется немедленно впиться в манящий приоткрытый рот и выпустить наружу все накопленное сумасшествие! Но я держусь — должен держаться! — и беспощадно испытываю нашу выдержку.

Терпение у меня почти заканчивается, когда я наклоняюсь и едва касаюсь губами ее кожи. Моргана, если через мгновение я не буду бешено целовать Эванс, забираясь руками под ее майку, то просто нахрен взорвусь! Но внезапно… В самый последний момент — уже на грани возможного и невозможного — в голове раздается щелчок… И я вспоминаю одну важную деталь: Эванс разгорячена до предела, у меня, определенно, стоит, но _игра не окончена_.

Решение приходит молниеносно. Я довольно ухмыляюсь, глядя на ее зажмуренные глаза, выдыхаю ей в приоткрытые губы и… смачно целую… _в лоб_.

— Ну, я же хороший мальчик, — невинно развожу руками, видя совершенно очумелое выражение лица Эванс. Она растеряно хлопает ресницами, а я еле удерживаюсь, чтобы не заржать в голос. Вот он кайф — обломать главное динамо Хогвартса! _Мое_ динамо!

Через несколько секунд Эванс приходит в себя и резко отшатывается. Кажется, она сейчас пошлет меня к Гриндевальду, а может, даже накинется с кулаками — я не удивлюсь. Но мне плевать: я готов ко всему, лишь бы она никуда не уходила. Конечно, Эванс не ждала такой подставы, и наверное, я действительно полный кретин, потому что все испортил, но устоять было невозможно. Не-воз-мож-но. В ином случае — прощай, Джеймс Поттер, ты был крут, служил верой и правдой, но твое время прошло, и настал час заменить тебя трусливым сопливым ничтожеством…

Внешне я совершенно спокоен, но сердце рискует пробить грудную клетку.

Эванс, к моему огромному сожалению, подтверждает наихудшие опасения: молча разворачивается и отходит на несколько шагов…

Внутри что-то обрывается. Ноги словно прирастают к полу, а язык намертво застревает в глотке. Разочарованно опускаю взгляд, не в силах сделать хоть что-нибудь, и вздыхаю: все-таки я первоклассный дебил… В голове роятся сотни мыслей, и все они о том, как было б хорошо сейчас пойти и _реально_ напиться. Напиться и _забыться_. Но перед этим набить морду какой-нибудь пожирательской твари, а может, просто порыдать на плече у Сириуса, словно сопливая девчон… ох!..

На меня совершенно неожиданно налетает что-то большое, мягкое и охренительно пахнущее, и я позорно отшатываюсь назад, едва сохраняя равновесие. Шокировано разглядываю лицо напротив — _Эванс_. Ее ноги обвиты вокруг моего торса, и я не успеваю даже ничего подумать, как она целует меня. Развязно, дико, горячо — крышесносно!

— А мне все равно, — в перерыве между поцелуями шепчет она, — я же _плохая_ девочка.

* * *

*Джордж Оруэлл «Скотный двор»


End file.
